Usuario:Phany-Chan
Sorry Billboard, sorry worldwide, sorry mom your son is so hot. '-Suga en MIC Drop' ---- Breath, count to one, count to two and say HI~. '-Jin/Jiae en Hi~' ---- (éste viene traducida, es que es arte xd) Que soy extraño dices que cambie toda mi personalidad. Dice ahora que no soy la persona que antes conocías. Dices no ahora Mm ¿Por que dices eso? ¿Qué diablos es amor ahora? It's all fake love.. '-Suga en FAKE LOVE' ¡Bienvenido ! |edad = 15|fecha de nacimiento = 23 de diciembre.|país de origen = Corea del Sur.|estatura = 1,65.|ciudad = Seoul.|ocupación = Estudiante.|amigos = En el perfil uwu|color favorito = Verde Pastel.|personaje favorito = En el perfil uwu x2}} Si estás viendo la infobox, sabrás que yo soy Phany-Chan, aunque más conocida como Vale (Diminutivo de mi primer nombre de usuario), soy Moderadora de Chat, así que cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en pasarte por mi Muro para contarme que esté pasando o si simplemente quieres conversar, tengo 15 años y nací el 23 de diciembre. Los datos sobre mí que de seguro y te importan tanto como el polvo *Tengo una sensual cicatríz sobre la ceja, me la hice de pequeña cuando me enterré la parte metálica de una puerta. *Soy estudiante en mención Medicina en 5to Año de Secundaria. *Tengo 3 mascotas, 2 erizos llamados Agro y Puyita y una gata llamada Lucina. *Mi juego favorito es League Of Legends. *Mis películas favoritas son Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind, las de Quentin Tarantino, Scarface y la saga de Harry Potter, 21 blackjack, The Nootebook y Tajja. *Actualmente practico un deporte, yo practico Arquería. *Mi bandas bandas favoritas son SEVENTEEN y Red Velvet. *Mi canción favorita es Boy Meets Evil de J-Hope. *Aborrezco que me digan que madure. *Soy alérgica al polvo y olores fuertes. *Me suelo sonrojar fácilmente. *No puedo disimular, realmente si tu me dices 'Mira disimuladamente' Voy a voltear como la tipa de El Exorcista. *Me encanta conocer personas nuevas. *Amo la lluvia. *Puedo imitar a Pikachu de una forma según personas 'Muy kawaii'. *Tengo mucho aegyo (Voz dulce y tierna) *Tengo una personalidad 4D (Si no sabes que es busca en Google v:) *Soy demasiado fácil de impresionar, soy como una niña pequeña. *Soy muy emocional. *Querer entender a la chicas es difícl, querer entender a Phany es imposible. -Golden Requiem. *Nammin tus patrones, si eres Yoonmin shipper... Vamo a Bultarounearte. (?? *Más soltera que recién nacido. *Oppaya!! *Actualmente no estoy tan activa por epoca de estudios -Se pega un tiro-. *Puedo bailar varias canciones de diferentes bandas entre esas Hard Carry de GOT7 y CLAP de SEVENTEEN. Personajes Favoritos ¡Miracufriends! Tioo: Hay bendito, desde qué conocí a este we son casí incontables las cosas qué me han pasado, siento qué es un muy muy MUY buen amigo y colega lo mizmo de verdad me ha ayudado muchisimo en todo :D muchas gracias por ser mi amigo :P es un adicto a él 999 (El cual por cierto jugué :D) y tambien le gusta el reggaeton lo cual no lo comparto ewe Luxi: Por favor a ésta chica a simple vista no le veo cosas malas, es decir, dulce, aplicada, guapa, inteligente, generosa, solidaria, honesta creo qué ya saben ese tipo de personas qué al parecer no hace nada mal y aparte es excelente ser humano, varias veces me ha visto triste o desanimada y me ayuda en todo lo qué puede así cómo aconsejarme en cosas cómo no quererla <3 Y les digo qué una vez me trasnoché estando preocupada por ella en otras palabras es la primera persona qué conocí en Fandom y la mejor :3 Sr.Gond: Ah poz, gueno esto cómo decirlo me caes bien, eres guena pipol y obviamente él "Romper relaciones es mi fuerte" es mas rial qué e´l marcianito bailando cumbia :v? Handy: Aunque casi no hablo con él, es simpático y weno me agrada. Katarina: Ya ni se qué poner alv a nu ma zizierto, bueno te quiero y espero qué prosperes en todo lo qué te propongas ia zabes lo tipiko porque todos somos 100tifikoz -Aunque ya 1000 lagrimas derramaste como niño que no deja de llorar~- Nieves: Sta shik es muy guapa (Miren su Twitter :3) me cae muy bien aparte de qué le gustan algunas series qué me gustan y poz gracias a ella es qué veo FNAFHS así qué fué por ella la primera vez qué canté en público :O -Se sorprende- BULTAROUNE FIREEEEEE FIREEEEE